


Comfort

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Mama Bees [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, domestic bees, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: A small moment between Blake and Yang when they wake up together during one morning, early into Yang’s pregnancy with their child.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Mama Bees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “ Dunno if you're taking requests but I would love to see some bumbleby fluff with some pregnant Yang and the prompt "No, I'm never leaving this place. I'm comfortable"

Waking up had always been easy for Blake. But since she had started sharing a sleeping space with Yang, it’s only gotten easier. There’s simply something about waking up and opening her eyes, looking down to see Yang’s arms curled tightly around her waist as she nuzzles closer to Blake in her sleep. It is, frankly, something that Blake finds adorable, biting back a giggle when Yang whines softly in her sleep and tightens her hold on her to keep her close. 

But things change when they decide to have a child together. Something they had known would happen and planned for… though, admittedly, Blake can’t say that she had been prepared for the sight that awaits her early one morning.

* * *

She wakes up early, blinking up at the ceiling in sleepy confusion. It isn’t often that she wakes up on her back, not when her wife takes joy in holding her most nights. It’s not something Blake minds, enjoying the attention as Yang presses soft kisses to the back of her neck and murmurs sweet nothings into her skin. But not now. Instead, there’s a heavy weight on top of her, settling between her legs and resting in the sling of her hips. Something is nuzzling into her chest, pressing close to her and letting out a soft whine when Blake moves.

A helpless smile finds its way onto Blake’s face when she opens her eyes to see a mess of blonde hair, pulled into a messy ponytail, resting on her chest, several strands escaping and framing the face of her pregnant wife. “Well, good morning to you too.” Blake murmurs, her voice a low and gentle rasp from sleep. Her chest swells with affection when Yang’s eyes flutter open and she looks up at her with a sleepy smile. “How long have you been there, sweetheart?” She asks, running her hand slowly down Yang’s back and chuckling when her wife’s back arches beneath her touch with a pleased sounding hum. 

“‘Mornin’.” Yang mumbles, pausing to yawn loudly. She braces herself on her left arm, her right prosthetic long since having been removed for her comfort during the night, and claims a lazy kiss from Blake, smiling goofily against her mouth before settling back down on her chest. “I… think I’ve been here since, like, 3 AM.”

“It’s 7 AM now.” Blake comments softly, glancing over at her bedside clock before turning back to Yang and tucking her stray strands of hair behind her ear, her heart melting as Yang leans into her touch happily. “It’s not often that you want to be held like this, Yang. Are you okay?”

“... I am now.” Yang says quietly, turning to press a kiss against Blake’s chest before resting her head above Blake’s heart with a shaky sigh. “I, uh, I had a nightmare. I didn’t wanna bother you so… I just rested my head on your chest ‘cause listening to your heart is soothing and I fell asleep. I must’ve rolled on top of you during my sleep. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. You know I’m not complaining about this.” Blake says with a soft sigh, her heart aching. “You can wake me up if you need me, baby. I’m not gonna be upset.”

“I know. I just- hormones, y’know?”

“I know, Yang. Wanna tell me about your dream?”

“I don’t remember much.” Yang says slowly, shivering lightly as Blake begins to rub her back with slow, tender strokes. “But I know that I was alone and- and watching from a distance. You were all by yourself with our kid and trying to raise them and I could see how hard it was for you but I couldn’t- I couldn’t  _ do  _ anything. I- you looked so tired and hurt but you kept smiling for the kid, doing everything you could to keep our baby safe and happy. You were trying  _ so hard _ , Blake. And I wasn’t there for either of you and-“ Yang’s voice cracks slightly and she turns to bury her face into Blake’s chest, shuddering as she presses closer to her. “I was just like  _ Raven,  _ Blake. I  _ left  _ you.”

“Baby…” Blake murmurs, gently wrapping her arms around her wife and holding her close. She leans down, kissing the top of her head tenderly and rubbing her back soothingly. “It’s okay. You’re nothing like Raven. I know you’re here for us. Okay? I know you won’t leave.”

“It felt so real.” Yang mumbles, letting out a shaky breath as she pulls away to look at Blake with an expression so sad that it breaks Blake’s heart. “I just… needed to be close to you. To remind myself that  _ this  _ is real.”

“That’s okay. If that’s what you need, you know you’re allowed to listen to my heart or lay on me like this.” Blake says gently, gripping Yang’s chin in a soft, tender grasp and bringing in for a slow kiss, trying to show her just how much she loves and trusts her. “You’re an incredible woman, Mrs. Xiao Long-Belladonna. I love you and I know you won’t leave.”

“I won’t.” Yang agrees, sniffling lightly before pressing a sweet kiss to Blake’s cheek. She shuffles, reasserts her place against Blake’s chest and listens to her heart. “Baby? Your heart is racing like crazy.”

“It’s cute how you think any amount of time could possibly stop my heart from racing whenever I so much as think about you.” Blake comments, smirking lightly when Yang snorts at her. “Even after all this time… your kiss still thrills me. Holding you still delights me. And knowing that I’m the one you chose will never fail to make me swoon, my love.”

“Oh my  _ Gods. _ ” Yang giggles, nuzzling her cheek against Blake’s chest and snorting. “You’re an incurable romantic.”

“Only for the most beautiful, kind hearted, strong, loyal, dedicated woman in the entire world.” Blake whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of her partner’s head and humming softly when Yang’s fingers begin to scratch her side affectionately. “How’s our bean doing?”

“Good. I live in terror of the day I can no longer sleep on my stomach. I’m not gonna be able to cuddle you properly.”

“That’s fine with me. I’ll just get more opportunities to spoon you more often. I like being the one to hold you… especially when you’re carrying my child.” Blake says, her chest fluttering at the mere idea of it. A small giggle slips from her lips and she holds Yang a little tighter, biting her bottom lip and humming happily. “You’re going to be  _ such  _ an amazing mommy. You know that?”

“And  _ you’re  _ gonna be an incredible mama.” Yang murmurs softly, huffing a soft laugh and letting out a content sigh. “I feel better. Thank you, baby.”

“I’m glad. You deserve to feel good… and I like to think I’m pretty good at ensuring that.”

“That’s gay, baby. You got a crush on me or something? How embarrassing for you.”

“ _ Excuse me?! Embarrass— We've been married for five years!”  _ Blake gasps in mock outrage, growling lightly as she carefully squeezes a snickering Yang to her chest. “No! Do not derive enjoyment from this. This is a punishment cuddle!”

“Good. I like this punishment. It’s a good punishment. You should punish me like this more often.”

“This is such an unorthodox way of asking me to cuddle you more.” Blake grunts, playfully shoving at Yang's shoulders and poking her cheek. “I could just shove you off of me.”

“No, I’m never leaving this place. I’m comfortable.” Yang mutters, curling her arm around Blake’s waist and nuzzling into her chest happily, pressing a smile into Blake’s exposed skin and sighing contentedly. “It’s safe here.”

“I love you.” Blake murmurs, her heart spilling over with love and devotion for the woman in her arms, blinking back tears of sentiment when Yang smiles giddily into her skin. “I love you  _ so fucking _ much. Please tell me you know that.”

“Of course. You never let me forget, not even for a second.” Yang says softly, leaning up to kiss Blake tenderly, smiling against her mouth and sighing happily when Blake cups the back of her neck to keep her close. “I love you too. More than anything.”

Blake sniffs, letting out a small, embarrassed laugh as Yang kisses away a stray tear and lays back down, nuzzling against her chest as they both decide to spend the morning relaxing within the safe haven of each other’s arms.


End file.
